


All the Different Ways I Had to Make Her Glow

by ofamaranthlie



Series: Sabriel Week 2013 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re alone in Sam’s dorm room, and Gabrielle has an itch that she needs scratched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Different Ways I Had to Make Her Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I’m apparently in a mood for The Cure lyrics, which is where both titles from this day’s prompts originate.

Gabrielle kept her eyes trained on the television set with uncharacteristic intensity. But despite her seemingly rapt interest in this particular _Friends_ episode, she really wasn’t paying any attention at all to what Rachel and Phoebe were saying. All she could focus on was the sound of Sam’s roommate, Garth, bustling about the room as he prepared to head out to a party. Given his relative intolerance to alcohol, Garth usually wound up being the DD more often than not, but he never seemed to mind. Usually Gabrielle would jump on the opportunity to go to a party with Garth and their other friends, but she had other plans for the night, plans that could not happen until Garth left the room.

And, of course, Garth seemed to be taking his sweet time getting ready.

Gabby liked to think that she could be patient when she wanted to be, but now was not one of those times. Seriously, how long did it take for one dude to get ready for a freaking frat party? It took Garth twice as long as Gabrielle did for reasons that were beyond her, and the urge to snap at him to hurry his ass up was rising at alarming rates. But she forced herself to remain quiet where she was, curled up next to Sam on their sofa, her orange painted nails tapping an impatient rhythm on Sam’s knee. 

When Garth finally grabbed his hat and made his way to the door, Gabrielle nearly sang a hymn in joy.

“You sure you guys don’t wanna go?” Garth asked, pausing in the doorway.

“Nah, you go ahead. We’re staying in tonight,” Sam said.

Garth sent them a wink. “Remember to put a sock on the door and to practice safe sex.”

“Okay, thank you Garth, _bye_ ,” Gabrielle interrupted, waving Garth away as he closed the door with a laugh.

Gabrielle waited a good five seconds before she turned off the TV, swung a leg over Sam’s and plopped herself in his lap. Sam blinked at the sudden change in position, curiosity in his eyes.

“Can I help you?” he asked as he flashed her a smile that sent heat right down to her crotch.

“Oh, you most certainly can,” she cooed, curling her hands in his shaggy hair and using her grip to bring their lips together in a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue and heated urgency. 

Sam hummed his approval into the kiss, his hands resting on her waist and stroking her hips through the soft fabric of her skirt. The little touches only spurred her on as she tugged his hair with more force than necessary, needing so much more than delicate, teasing little caresses. She ground down on Sam’s crotch in smooth roll of her lips, which led to Sam tightening his grip on her, a soft sound of pleasure mingling between their lips. Gabrielle smiled into their heated kisses as she felt Sam harden beneath her, though the smile broke when Sam shifted Gabrielle to the side so he could press a large thigh between her legs. The movement drew Sam’s shorts up, allowing Gabrielle to grind against his skin with a low moan, golden eyes closing as she rode his thigh, all the while never relinquishing her hold on Sam’s hair.

Sam broke away from the kisses as Gabrielle shamelessly thrust against his skin, revealing a certain little fact.

“You haven’t been wearing any underwear this whole time?”

Eyes opened into mischievous slits as Gabrielle ran her tongue over her kiss-swollen lips, grinding her wet heat onto Sam’s skin to emphasize the point. “Pretty much.”

That was all that Sam needed to hear. With a groan, he maneuvered Gabrielle down onto the sofa, and she sprawled out without complaint, legs splaying in a blatant invitation as she leered up at him through half-opened, lustful eyes. Sam was upon her in a flash, blanketing his body over hers and cupping her cheek as she captured her mouth in another kiss. They kissed unrefined, messy and deep, with teeth clacking and maybe a little too much saliva, as if they needed to drink each other in to stay alive, and God help her, it only turned her on more. And when Sam’s other hand fondled her left breast with just the right amount of force, Gabrielle gave a low, lewd moan, hips grinding into Sam’s.

“Been thinking about you all day,” she breathed as Sam pulled back from the kiss, nipping along her jaw line and earlobe. “About how good your big cock would feel inside me. Need you to fuck me bad, Sam.”

Sam’s quiet groan was smothered into her skin as he sucked on her neck and laved the spot with his tongue. He pulled off with a wet sound and pressed a quick, hurried kiss to her lips before he slowly began to shift down her body, a difficult and slightly awkward feat, given their height difference. But Gabrielle really couldn’t care about the lack of finesse, not when Sam’s hand wiggled its way under her bra and started massaging her breast and tugging on her nipple until she’s biting on her lips to keep herself quiet.

When Sam still insisted on teasing her with strokes to stomach and hips, Gabrielle began to sit up to complain about dragging this out when she just wanted a good, hard fuck. But Sam caught on and pressed his hand onto her chest, carefully lowering her back down. 

“Relax, I’ll get you there. Just wanna taste you first,” Sam said, and yeah, all complaints from Gabrielle pretty much died then and there.

Not even bothering to fully undress her, Sam pushed her skirt up just enough to reveal her, and the flush of cold air against her flesh caused her breath to hitch. Once Sam hooked his arms under Gabrielle’s legs and pulled her close, he wasted no time by diving right in, sweeping his tongue over her wet folds in long strokes and punctuating with flicks to her clit. He teased at first, taking his time with slow stripes that gathered up and savored her wetness, only giving her clit occasional brushes with his tongue and lips. But once she began to whine, Sam chuckled and pressed a kiss to her clit before really getting going. Gabrielle released a heavy breath, head burying back into the cushions as she surrendered to the pleasure. 

Gabrielle thanked whatever god would listen to her that she had a boyfriend who liked to eat her out like he was going for gold in a cunnilingus competition. Practice and instruction taught him how she liked to be touched, and he gave her just that now: switching between hard, fast licks against her clit to sucking on the nub, using his lips to bring out the sweetest little sounds from her mouth. She squirmed in place as she always did, never quite mastering the art of staying still during times of pleasure, but Sam learned to chase her movements with his mouth, tongue delving inside of her, miming what he would later do with his cock as he thumbed her clit.

“Fuck, Sam,” she hissed, blindly reaching forward to grab a handful of his hair, keeping him right where she wanted him. Not that Sam wanted to be anywhere else. She knew quite well that Sam loved to be between her thighs and lick her until she was a writhing mess, a fact that made the whole experience even hotter and more intense.

She moaned a quiet obscenity when Sam withdrew his tongue to return sucking on her clit; as good as it felt, she ached with the need to be filled with something. Ever attentive, Sam made up for the loss by sliding a finger inside of her, allowing her to adjust to the contact before he curled his finger to her G-spot. The dual onslaught to her clit and G-spot left her wriggling all over the place, hips arching and fingers tearing in Sam’s hair as she cried out loudly enough that Sam’s neighbors surely could hear, if they were home.

Feeling her orgasm begin to build, she rocked herself down on Sam’s face in time with his movements to her clit, desperately chasing her pleasure. And Sam just moaned like he loved having her ride up against him, and the reverberations to her clit pushed her over the edge with a long groan, thighs trembling against Sam.

As she began to come down from the high, she made a move to sit up. But Sam made a disagreeing sound in the back of his throat and wrapped his large hands around her waist, firmly keeping her in place as he resumed teasing her clit with swirls of the tip of his tongue and long sucks. Gabrielle whimpered, the pain-pleasure of her oversensitive clit being laved with such attention almost too much for her, but still so damn good. Sam ate her liked he couldn’t get enough, quiet little pleasured sounds vibrating against her and building her up all over again. And when Sam added a second finger inside and curled it just right, she found herself tumbling over the edge of a second orgasm, hitting her hard enough for her to see white as she groaned.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Sam leaning over her, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Gabrielle made an unintelligible sound that she hoped Sam would translate as approval and thanks, because actual words escaped her at the moment. Sam must have, as he leaned in to give her a kiss, letting her taste herself on his lips.

Sam tugged on her bottom lip as he pulled back from the kiss. “Not done with you yet, baby.”


End file.
